


Peaceful

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Calme, Français | French, Introvert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Cette fois, c'était une île automnale qui les avait accueillis. Ils avaient pris toutes les dispositions habituelles pour ne pas être repérés, ne sachant pas si les habitants toléraient les pirates ou si une base de Marines s'y trouvait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions cependant, leur capitaine finirait certainement par déclencher une catastrophe plus ou moins grave dans les jours à venir.





	Peaceful

Cette fois, c'était une île automnale qui les avait accueillis. Ils avaient pris toutes les dispositions habituelles pour ne pas être repérés, ne sachant pas si les habitants toléraient les pirates ou si une base de Marines s'y trouvait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions cependant, leur capitaine finirait certainement par déclencher une catastrophe plus ou moins grave dans les jours à venir.

Nami, dont les cheveux se confondaient magnifiquement avec l'or et le rouge des arbres, leur avait donné une petite somme, quelques consignes et leur temps de séjour sur la petite île. Robin avait donc six jours devant elle pour s'isoler quelque peu et remplir un peu plus sa bibliothèque personnelle.

L’archéologue aimait ses compagnons plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, à l'exception de Saul et de sa mère. Malgré cela, elle restait une personne introvertie, et elle ne rechargeait vraiment ses batteries que lorsqu'elle était seule et au calme. Le bateau, le Sunny, était tout sauf calme, même si la bibliothèque offrait la plupart du temps un peu de tranquillité.

C'est pourquoi elle profitait de ces pauses dans le voyage pour s'isoler un peu, boire un café seule à une terrasse (avoir le visage caressé par les rayons d'un soleil d'automne était l'un de ses grands petits bonheurs) en lisant l'un de ses derniers achats.

Ses nakama avaient tous assez de sensibilité pour la laisser seule autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait.

Après quelques jours, elle rejoignait un à un chacun des membres de l'équipage, de son équipage, en étant encore plus sereine qu'avant.


End file.
